The Invisibility of Edward Elric
by Kok0roxGuardian
Summary: When Edward falls off a Cliff and vanishes into a river after fighting an evil man everyone thinks that he's gone. But what if he didn't die? In order to keep his friends and family safe from this man he must go under cover and take him out without anyone figuring out who he really is! But what if he meets everyone when he returns? Can he keep his identity a secret and defeat him?
1. The Graceful Fall

**The Invisibility of Edward Elric**

**(A/N: ****Hello friends and welcome to a new Faniction! If you know me then long time no see! ^.^ If not it's nice to meet you!** **First off let me say thanks for clicking on this story! Secondly, if you are reading my Broken Hearted Brothers series I promise this one won't be three parts and that the last part will come out on time! XD This idea actually popped up while I was reading the unfinished story of "Shadows" by FullMetal Edward! It inspired me to create this so thanks you so much! Anyway, let me stop talking and I hope you enjoy!)**

**Chapter One – The Graceful Fall**

"Get him!" Roy Mustang's voice shot into the young state Alchemist, giving him absolutely no time to react at all. The huge man that was attacking him flipped Edward on his back and pointed a loaded gun near his golden eyes that were full of fear.

"There I finally got the bastard on the ground!" the man quickly grabbed his collar and threw Edward in front of him, knowing that Mustang would blow his face off.

And when he turned around that was exactly what he saw. Mustang's fingers were frozen in the air and staring back at the two.

"Must-ang! What are you waiting for! Snap your damn fingers!" Edward was trying to pull away and scold the shocked Colonel at the same time.

"Shut it you little brat! Now, Flame! I'll let this pipsqueak go if you give me...exactly what I want."

"Pipsqueak...w-why y-you...!" Edward tried fighting back but it was no use. The man was simply too strong.

As he talked he began to squeeze harder on Edward's neck. He started coughing trying to breathe but every second was a struggle. He was going to pass out.

"Stop! You got what you wanted! You've already killed thirteen other State Alchemists! Isn't that enough bloodlust?!" Mustang yelled.

The man laughed and backed away. At that every moment he didn't realize that they were very close to an unstable cliff and that below that was a raging river that had a great waterfall at the end of it.

Mustang was also not aware that he was backing up.

Struggling, Edward let go of the arm that was tightening around his neck. That was when his vision blurred, but he had to stay awake so he could break free.

With his lose hands he tried to perform alchemy, but they were too far apart.

Just as Mustang was about to give up and surrender there was a loud gun shot that exploded in the air nearby the man. Turning around, he was the youngest Elric and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye running towards them.

"Brother! Don't worry I'm here!" clapping his hands, Alphonse Elric created a large spear and charged further on ahead. Hawkeye stayed behind to check on Mustang. He only had a scraped arm and a scratch on his right cheek.

"What took you so long?" he asked, he had a hint of cockiness in his voice.

"Well, it took Alphonse and I a long time to learn about your location. But that's not important right now sir! We need to save Edward!"

She was right. Nodding Mustang and Hawkeye followed behind the charging Alphonse.

"Dammit! I told you to sta-!" the gun that was held to Ed's head instantly cut in two pieces as Alphonse's long spear sliced down in front of his face. This caused Edward to jerk away and use Alchemy to bind the big man down. By the time Hawkeye and Mustang had made it to them, the Elric Brothers had completed their mission: Taking down the State Alchemist Killer.

"Nice job Alphonse! Thanks for saving me...again!" Edward rubbed that back of his head and softly hit his brother's steel armor.

"You really need to learn to pay attention! You could've been killed! You realize that don't you?" Alphonse was immediately scolding him.

"Okay...okay...I'll pay more attention."

Ed and Al looked back up at Mustang who seemed to be quiet. "Sorry I didn't attack." He said "I didn't want the blast to hit you too."

"Ahh~! How sweet! The Flame is starting to simmer down!"

Instead of a thank you, Fullmetal teased him and that ticked Mustang off.

"H-hey! That's not funny Fullmetal!" he snapped back.

Ed smiled and turned away. He let the others walk in front of him a little bit. They still didn't realize that they were incredibly close to the edge of the cliff.

"I'll go on ahead and get some back up and have them carry this guy over to the prision. Then they can start questioning him." Mustang turned around and realized that the man had had an extra gun in his side pocket.

"Hey! Fullmetal! That guy has an extra gun!"

Edward turned around and saw the man's evil dark eyes staring back at him. "Well, we can't have that can we?" Ed began to approach him slowly.

"I wouldn't come too close if I were you...you little brat!"

Edward growled, "I'm not a BRAT!" he stomped one hard time and then froze. The ground had just shaken and had made a strange noise. They all looked around wondering where the noise had come from. The man smirked and slowly reached for his gun, struggling in the process.

Alphonse was the first to see this and yelled warning his Brother. But by this time it was already too late.

Instead of shooting at Edward directly he shot at the cracks that were under his feet. The ground snapped and the rough dirt broke off. The Earth that was holding the strange man broke along with it and just before he fell he smiled and mumbled words only that Edward could hear, "If I die you go with me."

He fell first and the crumbling ground moved to Edward's feet. His mind went blank. The only thing he could see was Alphonse rushing for him and trying to grab his hand. His body quickly became lighter and just as he fell he saw Alphonse grab him too late.

"EDWARD!"

The air was rushing past him so fast that he didn't have time to save himself and he couldn't breathe. That was when his body shook and he hit the cold and raging river.

He got one last breath of warm air before he completely lost consciousness.

* * *

**Alright so what did you think? Was it good...bad...okay? If you don't mind drop a quick review! Oh and with this story my Broken Hearted Brothers Series comes first. Whenever I hit a writer's block or just don't feel like typing it I'll work on this! Okay then see you soon!**

**Oh and if you don't know the back story of this don't worry! You'll learn soon enough.**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	2. Meyu the Foreteller

**The Invisibility of Edward Elric**

**Chapter Two – Meyu the Foreteller**

"Edward Elric. It is time to wake up now..."

The strange yet soothing voice sang into his ears pulling him back into reality. And the first thing he felt was a tight pain in his chest. It was almost as if he were choking. He honestly couldn't breathe. He felt his chest quickly rise and fall as he tried to catch his breath and coughed up water.

"Well, we are wake now aren't we?"

When he opened his heavy eyes he saw a girl looking down and directly in his face. This caused him to jump and scream. He backed away and in the process realized he was on a soft bed that seemed to be in a bed room with the walls made of old logs from trees.

There was also a small fireplace and two chairs and a small table that had herbs resting on it.

"We'll say something boy? Let me at least know you are in good health!"

Edward stopped looking around his full attention went back towards the woman. She had light brown skin and green emerald eyes that reminded him of his mother's. Her eyes also went in perfect harmony with her blond hair that was just a little darker than Edward's.

"Who...are...you?" until he spoke he didn't realize that his voice was so strained. Probably from the screaming he did while falling.

That was right! He fell into a river after that man broke the cliff! Gasping, Ed looked around for Alphonse or at least a sign that the Colonel was there. But both of them were nowhere to be seen. It saddened him thinking about them. Al was probably worried sick and Mustang...nah...he probably cared a little.

"My name is Meyu of the Killicone Forest. I am its only dweller."

Edward tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean? Where is Killicone forest? I've never heard of that in my entire life. I can't even remember what happened to me. I remember falling into the river and almost drowning...and-"

"Yes, I know everything that has happened to you Edward Elric."

Edward jerked with surprise causing his heart to race. He glared at her, not knowing what to think of her. "How do you know who I am?"

Meyu laughed and left the room. When she returned she had a cup of warm tea and a few cubes of sugar on a small tray. After that she placed it on the small table and handed the cup to Edward.

"You trying to poison me old lady?"

"I'm not old nor am I your foe. The reason why I know these things is because I am a Foreteller that foretells the future and casts magic spells."

There was a long pause and then Edward bursted into laughter, almost dropping his tea. "Oh that's rich! We'll..."

Edward climbed out of his bed. Just when he thought he was perfectly fine he felt his whole body weaken and broke a harsh sweat. He sat back down catching his breath.

"Sorry, but I don't believe magic. That crap is just a fairytale."

Meyu wasn't angry. She wasn't sad either. She was smiling at him with her sweet smile. "You don't have to believe me. But that is the reason why you are breathing right now. If I hadn't of used my life spell you would be dead. You see, you fell into the river and you did drown. Your body washed up right on the bank outside my house."

"I was dead?"

"Yes," Meyu's facial expression changed and her voice shifted over to a more serious tone. "Your heart had stopped and you weren't breathing. But it had seemed like you had just died at the time. That was when I used my spell and brought you back to life."

"That...would explain why I still feel a lot of water in my chest..." he mumbled in response.

Meyu nodded and stood up and faced the doorway. "Why don't you get some sleep, Edward Elric? I'll talk you more in the morning."

"Wait but what about Alphonse? I should call them and let them know I'm alright!"

"No." A quick and snappy response.

Edward growled at Meyu "Why the hell not! I don't want my brother to think I'm dead!"

"Yes...you do. You do want everyone to think your dead. Now I'll talk to you in the morning."

Before Edward reached the door, Meyu slammed it shut and it glowed green which shocked Ed. After a few minutes he slowly climbed to his bed and tried unlocking it. It was locked tight.

"Fine...this is something a little Alchemy can't fix." He clapped it hands and pressed hard against the door. It didn't move or form into anything new at all. He tried once more and still nothing happened.

He fell onto the door and let his back slide against it until he was sitting on the floor.

"Why isn't my Alchemy working? Is...this Meyu really magical?"

**~ Raging River ~**

Colonel Mustang walked around looking for any kind of clue that Fullmetal could possibly be alive. But it had been eight hours and still there no was no sign of him. They couldn't even find a body. There was a chance that he was alive...then again there was a chance that he was also dead as well.

"Alphonse," Mustang turned around and saw the 14-year-old staring at the water with Hawkeye comforting him.

"He slipped right threw my fingers. I almost had him...and I let him fall. I let Brother die...and...it's all my fault." It was after those words that Alphonse fell to his knees and a loud whimper shot into the air.

"Colonel!"

When he heard his name he turned around. A detective was running behind him. "Sir!" saluting he reached into his pocket.

In the detective's hands was a piece of torn red cloth from Ed's coat and his broken State Alchemist Pocket Watch. What was worse was what came from his mouth.

"We found this at the bottom of the Waterfall. There's no way he survived the fall Sir. It's just too big."

Tears tugged at Mustang and he quickly wiped them away. But he felt the same just when he heard the news that his best friend had died. He turned his back on the man and saw that it was raining once more.

* * *

**OMG! Thanks so much for the reviews and follows and favorites guys! I didn't think this one would get that big! XD I really appreciate the nice comments! I was so happy I decided to post again tonight! I'll post again this weekend after my exams are over! It's the last week of school next week too which means more typing! :D See you soon!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	3. Dreadful Future

**The Invisibility of Edward Elric**

**Chapter Three- Dreadful Future**

His eyes were heavy and his head was thumping in the rhythm of a broken metronome. At first he had completely forgotten where he was, but then he happened to look over and see the girl rocking back and forth in a rocking chair beside his bed. Startled he jumped up and screamed wrapping the blanket tighter around him. Realizing it was just Meyu he relaxed and then looked away.

"Watching me sleep? Are you really that bored?"

"No not at all. I was actually waiting for you to wake up. It's in the middle of the afternoon you know." She said with a grin as she sat her cup of tea down on the table beside her and looked up at him.

Great. It was the middle of the afternoon and he had slept his day away. All this time he could've been using it to escape from this crazy woman and or getting some answers.

"So, are you going to tell me why you want the others to think...I'm dead? If your some evil witch I will escape from you and tell the military where you are and-!"

His sentence was cut short as Meyu began chuckling to herself. "Now now Elric that won't be necessary. Now are you ready to hear my explanation or leave and risk the lives of your loved ones?"

Edward paused and let his eyes close and his head fall back on the pillow. After a while he rose back up and climbed out of bed and sat in a chair next to her. "I'm ready."

Meyu smiled and with a flick of her wrist the door glowed a bright red and shot open. Edward gocked at it with his mouth wide open. But he didn't get a chance to stare that long because Meyu grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

During this time, he was able to get a look of this woman's house. It was a small log cabin with long dark curtains that kept the light from creeping in her house. It only it also held only two chairs and a table in the living room as well as a table and chairs in the kitchen. However in the cooking area, there were many pots and bottles resting on shelves.

Maybe this woman really was a _Foreteller_.

"Alright," they both came to a halt in front of a small door. "Go inside and take a seat." Meyu's hands went together as if she were praying, and then opened outward. The door opened and revealed a very dark room.

At first he was hesitant and refused to go in. But then he got a boost of courage and decided to go in.

He couldn't see anything and it was really cramped. But as soon as Meyu stepped in he saw a purple flame appear in front of him and her reappeared on the other side even though she had been beside him just moments ago.

"Now I want you to sit...BACK!" a chair hit Ed in the back, knocking him down into it. He groaned from the pain and the newly forming bruise that was probably going to appear.

"Ouch what the hell lady! That hurt!"

"Quiet...now next I want you to close your eyes. Once you do that hold out your hands and name the people that are important to you."

He looked at her, thinking about what she was trying to pull and then did as he was told. Closing his eyes he began to list the important people in his life.

_Alphonse Elric_

_Winry Rockbell_

_Pinako Rockbell_

_R-R-Roy Mustang_

_Riza Hawkeye_

_Hohenheim of Light...that bastard..._

"Focus! Now name some that are deceased." Meyu snapped at his last remark.

_...Maes Hughes_

_Nina Tucker..._

_And...and...Trisha...Elric_

Meyu told him to stop. She felt pain form from inside him. "Now, I have collected enough memories from you now. You see when you named those people; memories began to play inside you mind and heart. That was how I am going to be able to foretell your future."

"Future?" that was when the blazing purple flame disappeared. "Edward Elric! It is time I told you the story of your future!"

Meyu opened her arms and a white cloud appeared above her. Edward froze and almost passed out because of what he saw next. It was like a small movie was playing...except...he was in it!

_Edward fell and Alphonse barely missed him._

That was the exact moment he fell!

While this memory played Meyu began to narrate.

_Edward's body hit the water and he went under one time. That was when he lost consciousness. What he didn't know was that he had actually come up one more time. Alphonse saw resurface and tried making it down the cliff. But by the he made it half way down it was too late. He went under for the last time, right as he hit a waterfall._

"That is what happened and look over there." Meyu pointed causing Edward to look harder.

_The State Alchemist Killer had managed to resurface was well. But he was conscious. He made it to the bank and disappeared into the dark woods with barely a scratch._

Meyu opened her arms out once more, "Now this next vision is of the future and this is where I will begin my explanation."

_(Meyu Speaking) In the future, the man that is known as Sezzen will come and kill your family first. Starting with Alphonse Elric._

_In the vision Alphonse was walking in a dark abyss and suddenly a gunshot goes off. Alphonse's armor begins to shake and when he turns around Edward sees a huge whole. Right in the spot where his Blood Seal should be. When he falls Edward feels his heart stop._

_In the next vision Mustang and Hawkeye are seen running away as well in the dark abyss. That was when this Sezzen character appears in front of them. Before the Colonel is able to snap a knife pierces his heart. Hawkeye screams and drops to the floor right at the time where Mustang's lifeless body falls as well. Then the vision goes blank again and the last thing that is heard is Hawkeye screaming horridly and a gunshot blasting over top of her screaming._

_(Meyu Speaking) After he kills Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye he travels to Resembool._

"Oh god no..." Edward's body trembles and sweat pours down his face. His eyes are completely dull but filled with dread and fear.

_Loud knocking is heard next, and Winry and Pinako fearfully answer the door and when they open it the vision ends with two gunshots ringing out._

_(Meyu Speaking) Finally he ends the life of Winry and Pinako Rockbell. I am not able to show you the death of your father. There is like a time disruption with him for some reason. All I know is that he too dies by his hands._

_The vision ends with an Edward on his knees crying and trembling._

"Pl-please...I don't want to see anymore. Please...I'm begging you." He whimpered.

"Alright, but you must keep in mind that if you return and allow Sezzen to live these visions you just watched will become reality. Do you understand?" Meyu opened her closed pawn and light filled the room; while doing so Edward continued to cry.

When he had gotten all of his tears out Edward slowly climbed back to his feet.

"Ho-how can I stop this from happening?"

Meyu smiled, "I'm glad you asked. But if you want to save them you have to do everything I tell you...alright?"

Edward nodded. "I'm ready! Tell me what I have to do and I'll do it without hesitation. I never want to see anything like that ever again. Just...just tell me!"

Meyu walked up to him and held his hands. They both stared into each other's eyes.

"You are to return to Central and hunt down this man. However, you will not go as Edward Elric. You shall go as Edven, the Ishabalan War Survivor."

* * *

**I don't know about you but that chapter was crazy! I can't believe I killed everyone like that even though it really didn't happen...yet (Insert Evil laughing with crazy coughing). Okay so only a few more days of school left!**

**P.S Sezzen's name sounds like Suzan...but the first part sounds like Seh! And then the last part Zehn. **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and stuff see you soon!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	4. Reborn as Edven

**The Invisibility of Edward Elric**

**Chapter Four – Reborn as Edven**

Edward stared at himself in the mirror. His pale skin and yellow eyes looked back at him. He stood tall, but sadly was still short in everyone else's eyes. He had his torn red jacket on and underneath that was his back outfit with black pants and a belt to keep the pants up. He was just a little upset because while changing he realized he had lost his State Alchemist Watch, but maybe it was a good thing he lost it. It was like the old him really had died.

"I'm ready."

Meyu appeared behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure? Once you do this you can't change back until…"

"I know…I know." Edward interrupted her and remembered her words she had spoken earlier to him.

"_Edven? I'm going to come from Ishbal? That's crazy! We all know that Amestrians hate Ishbalans!" Edward was yelling at her after he had broken down from seeing the vision of everyone die._

"_I can't pull off any other look Edward. If I made you into someone else Sezzen would realize it was you." Meyu snapped back._

_Edward sighed with frustration, "Fine. But just remember I'm doing this for them."_

This would be the last time he would see Edward Elric, and it scared him thinking that Alphonse Elric wouldn't be his Brother anymore.

"There are a few things you should know Edward. One, you can still use Alchemy. But if I were you I would carry a sword or gun with you just in case you are attacked. Using Alchemy would be a dead giveaway and you would be found by Sezzen. Secondly, I can't change your voice. You know what to do with that. And the final major thing that you already know. You won't be able to change back until Sezzen is dead."

"I already told you. I understand what I'm getting myself into Meyu. If I have to stop being Alphonse's Brother to save his life...then that's just how it's going to be." It deeply pained him to say that. But it was true. He would rather have Alphonse alive and not his Brother than be his Brother and dead.

"Okay, I want you to close your eyes and think about what you would look like. Get one last look at yourself in the mirror...then when you're ready close your eyes."

He weakly nodded as he felt his stomach churn. This was it. His old self glare at him. As if his own body was speaking to him.

_You're going to regret this you know._

"I know. But it's for Al and everyone...right?"

His eyes shut and his old body remained in front of him but was surrounded by darkness.

"Now Edward, create Edven." Meyu's voice reached him and that's when the transformation began.

He imagined red eyes and long white hair. His red jacket would be replaced with a small brown one and his skin would become tanner. Sadly, his height would remain the same, but he would have on similar black boots like he always did.

When he was finished he told Meyu. She didn't answer and it kind of scared Ed because he couldn't see her. Instead of an answer he felt her hands fall on his shoulders.

"Now, when I tell you to open your eyes...I want you to look at yourself in the mirror and I don't want you to be frightened alright. Oh and one more thing, you'll feel a little dizzy in about five seconds."

"What Why-?!" there was a strong force that shook his body and his body began to sway. He went from sweating to quivering from the cold. He cursed under his breath from the pain and tried to stand firm. But he felt himself fall to his knees.

"Alright, I apologizes. Now you can open your new eyes...Edven."

Edward flinched at the name and slowly opened his stinging eyes. What he saw almost made him faint. His eyes weren't yellow. They were red. His hair wasn't golden like the sun. It was white as snow. His skin was not pale. It was tan. His clothes were gone and he had on an entirely different outfit.

"What the hell...I'm Ishbalan!"

"Yes you are...do you remember you name."

He turned to Meyu, she had a satisfied smile on her face, and it was actually terrifying at first but he got used to it.

"Edven right? Don't you think that's a dead give away?"

She laughed, "Not at all. Besides it would be easy to figure you out if you were in some pathetic costume. But you're not. Right now you have Ishbalan blood coursing through your veins. If you were to get your blood tested they would tell you that you are not Amestrian but Ishbalan."

Edward climbed to his unstable feet. He would've liked to seen his normal self standing next to Meyu but it wasn't him. It was Edven. _He_ was Edven.

"Look, thank you for all your help. I really appreciate it Meyu. But I have to know, why are you helping me. What does a Foreteller like you get outta all this?"

Meyu hesitated. She smiled after a long pause, "I sensed that you have a strong heart Edward Elric. They may call you the Fullmetal Alchemist but your heart is anything but made of metal. You are kind and you care for your loved ones very much. I admire people like you...so that is why I am helping you."

Edward smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you Meyu. Will...will I see you again?"

"You may...or you may not. We can truly never identify the future. Even though I can see it, that doesn't mean that it cannot be changed."

"I never thought people like you existed in this world. I guess you've opened my eyes. Your like some god or something."

Meyu turned her back and slipped her hood over her head, "No...I am no god. I am just a woman with a terrible past who looks to the future. Nothing more. I have no powers of a god. If I did, this world would be like a living hell."

Her response alarmed him, he was expecting her to say something completely different. He also decided it would be best to cover his face with his hood.

"You should get going. The longer Sezzen stays in this world the more chaos will linger in this world. I shall see you soon, Edward Elric." Suddenly, she was covered with a thick light and instantly she disappeared from her own home. It was with that, that Edward or _Edven _left the Foreteller of the Killicone Forest and headed for Central to find and kill Sezzen.

But did he really have the heart to kill this man even though he was going to kill his family?

**~ Central Headquarters Colonel Roy Mustang's Office (Night) ~**

Mustang looked out his window staring at the last reports of Fullmetal. They were short and inaccurate as usual. Alphonse, Hawkeye, and Havoc were also in the room with him talking across the room. He had been listening to their conversation for a while now. But it was really only Hawkeye and Havoc that were talking. Alphonse had been quiet the entire time and looking at the ground.

"Winry Rockbell should be here soon. I didn't really tell her what was going on...not while she wasn't with us." Hawkeye said sadly.

Havoc rubbed his head, "I-I don't think I should be the one to tell her Hawkeye..." he lowered his head with shame.

Alphonse didn't respond, but in the back of his mind memories of him and his brother replayed in his mind. Including the time he fell. He remembered Edwards face. It looked terrible and there was a lot of fear in his eyes.

_How could you miss my hand? I was right there! You killed me! You killed your own brother._

"No...I didn't mean to. Honest I didn't."

All three of them looked at the boy. That had been the first words he had spoken in a very long time. After all it had only happened three days ago. It was only natural for him to be this upset.

"Alphonse...it's alright. I mean...we don't really know if Boss it gone. He could be fine!"

"Havoc!" Hawkeye and Mustang snapped at him.

"S-sorry...I was only trying to help." He sighed.

Alphonse looked up at him. Maybe...he was right. They hadn't really found a body. Maybe Edward had used Alchemy last minute to save himself! Maybe he wasn't dead! He's probably trying to find his way back to us!

Alphonse shot up, "No...Havoc your right!"

"Huh?" Everyone was shocked to hear him speak again.

"Mustang the investigators didn't find a body right. Only his watch and piece of his coat. Maybe Brother is alive!"

Mustang didn't want to say anything to discourage him, so he only smiled at him. He knew deep down inside there was no way that he could've survived the fall.

Just as he was about to speak there was a knock on the door. He told them to come in.

Behind the door were Winry Rockbell and Armstrong.

* * *

**Hello friends I'm back with yet another update! So what do you think so far? If you don't mind drop a quick review on what you think about Meyu! Oh and should I start calling Ed Edven or Edward? The name with the most votes will be chosen! Also thanks Harryswoman, TwixyReitz, SapphireClaw, Layelle, M.T Mystery Twins, mushuxlll and Eron Elric aka the malchemist for the reviews from before!**

**And thank you followers and readers! Don't forget to vote! :D**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	5. The New Life Cut Short

**The Invisibility of Edward Elric**

**(A/N:) Before we can begin I would just like to thank all of you not only for the follows and favorites but for your support. I'm feeling a lot better and now that I can focus I will continue with the story! It's nice to know that all of you are supportive! Thank you again. To show my appreciation, please enjoy this extended chapter!**

**Chapter Five – The New Life Cut Short**

Edven looked out the window of the train as it pulled up at the station in Central. To him it was suppose to be an unfamiliar place, but he already knew it like the back of his hand.

People had constantly been staring at him along the way, probably because of his Ishbalan eyes and skin complexion. But that honestly didn't bother him. His main objective was to take down Sezzen and save everyone before he got to them. But, could he really kill someone? Even if they were willing to kill everyone he knew?

"The train has now reached Central Station! Will all passengers please exit immediately!"

Edven rolled his eyes and picked up his bag that contained his money and food supplies just in case, and then made his way to the exit.

However, just as he was about to leave he bumped into someone causing him to drop his things. He didn't bother looking up; instead he just picked up the bag off the ground.

"Hey buddy you need to watch where you're going!"

Edven looked up, with disgust in his eyes he saw a man with dark brown hair and green eyes and a very ugly image standing in front of him. He looked like he was waiting to be carried away by the military and sent to prison.

"Sorry." His apology was extremely dry.

"What'd you say you little brat?"

Edven snarled at him, "Who are you calling a shorty you big thug?!"

That triggered something inside the man and he lunged at him. Edven flipped over his shoulder and landed on the ground with ease but in the process his coat caught hold of something sharp and tore his coat revealing a small part of his Auto-mail but large enough for the man to see.

"W-wait a sec! You're the Fullmetal Alche-..."

"(Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why couldn't the lady hide my Auto-mail?!). I'm not an Alchemist. I'm Ishbalan! Are you blind or something?!" Edven covered up his arm and turned the other way.

The thug was so confused that he let him leave without causing any trouble, because he was still convinced that that was Edward Elric.

After exiting the train and performing a small amount of Alchemy to repair his torn jacket he dashed down the street hoping not to draw any more attention to himself. He had just gotten into Central, and already his cover had almost been blown.

Suddenly, he came to a quick halt as he reached Central Headquarters. He looked at the building and stared at it. He couldn't go back there and ask Mustang for help. It could possibly get them into trouble. And what about the Military anyway? They would have him arrested because he was Edven...an Ishbalan.

"What am I going to do? Yeah, I may have money on me but I'm alone." He crossed his arms and looked away. "I could possibly find him over night and have him arrested, and then I could turn back to normal. But Meyu said that I wouldn't change back until he was dead."

Edven sighed and decided that it was best if he just walked away. But he didn't notice that behind him were two Military personnel that had been eyeing him for a while.

It had occurred to him that he was by the Headquarters and he could be caught. He was just worried about everyone and didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Well, hotel here I com-..."

"Freeze!"

Edven's heart stopped and his hands went up. His head slowly turned. Two young soldiers were pointing guns at him.

"You! Are you that Ishbalan that has been killing State Alchemists?" one of them yelled.

"W-what?" He remembered Scar. "(Meyu! I forgot to tell her about Scar! That's another reason why it isn't good for me to be Ishbalan! Damn it! Why can't I remember simple things like this?!)"

"Answer us!"

Edven turned, "Look guys. I don't know what you're talking about. I was born here in Amestris. I was told that it was alright for me to be here. And besides, the man you're after! His name is Scar. I'm not Scar! Does it look like I have a scar on my face to you?!"

The two soldiers exchanged looks, "Then where's your Passport?"

"Passp-port? I just told you I was born here!" he snapped back at them.

"It doesn't matter, your Ishbalan and we can't trust people like you. Now let me see it? And if you don't then you're coming with us."

Edven panicked, but just as he was about to give in he heard a strange voice.

"Look into your bag Edward." That sounded exactly like Meyu. But the voice was coming from deep inside his mind!

"(Oh don't tell me you can speak into people's minds now right?)" His question didn't receive an answer. Instead he sat his bag on the ground and slowly reached into it. The first thing he pulled out was a small passport with his picture and information.

Meyu had saved him.

"Here, are you two happy now?"

One of the soldiers cautiously grabbed it from his hands and looked over it. After a few minutes he handed it back and apologized.

"I'm sorry sir. We didn't know you were a higher up sir!"

Higher up? What exactly did Meyu put on his passport?!

"It's just all of us have been on the edge ever since the Fullmetal Alchemist was killed."

He tried to keep a straight face, trying not to show as much shock. After all he wasn't supposed to know who that was.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist? Edward Elric? I've heard a little bit about them. You mean to tell me he died. That sounds terrible. He was around my age too."

One of the soldiers nodded, "Yeah, he was killed by an Alchemist killer. We don't know much about him but he is armed and dangerous. We also believe he's still alive because he fell down a cliff with the boy and no body or belongings were found. But Fullmetal's officer is devastated and so is his little brother."

Edven frowned, "Well, anyway, you two should watch who you point those guns at next time. I'll be leaving now." Edven threw his hand up at the soldiers and began walking away but as he did he heard very familiar voices.

**~ Central Command Mustang's Office ~**

Winry trembled with emotion. She felt like she was about to pass out. "Dead?"

Alphonse looked down, not making any eye contact with her. "He was _murdered_. We couldn't find a body so there's a chance that Edward is still alive." Mustang had the uneasy job of explaining to Winry that her _best friend_ was either missing or dead.

She collapsed to her knees, the Major held her to a seat. "Why would someone do this...to Edward...why..." Tears streamed down her face as she tried to hold it in.

"He's too strong and stubborn to die! He c-can't die on us. It's impossible." She covered her face.

"Were going to find whoever did this to Edward Elric. And maybe we can find him too. I'm sure he's alive." Armstrong comforted.

Winry continued to whimper, "B-but if he was alive he would've already came back to us!"

Alphonse sank lower to the ground. Winry was right about a lot. He would've come back. He wouldn't just never come back. He made a promise that they would get their bodies back with him.

"I think I need some fresh air...could one of you come with me?" Winry slowly stood up and held her thumping head. "I'll go with you." Mustang stood up from his desk and escorted them outside, leaving Alphonse, Hawkeye, Havoc, and Major Armstrong to talk.

It was outside that Edven saw these two come outside and walk down the stairs and approach a bench resting under a street lamp. He quickly rushed behind a small bush and stood there and listened into their conversation.

Right off the bat he knew that Winry had been crying and that Mustang was upset and was on the verge of crying. Ignoring his personal thoughts of the Colonel and where Alphonse was, he listened.

"Tell me Winry. What do you think about Fullmetal?" Mustang let her sit down first.

She wiped her face and smiled, "He's stubborn but...Colonel." she paused with a light smile on her face, "He was always there for everyone. He was so dedicated to get his body back. Not really his body...he really wanted to see Alphonse's body again. I just don't know what he's going to do know that he's gone. And I don't know how either of us are going to act when they find his body."

Mustang sighed, "Honestly I hope they don't find it. If they don't there's still a chance that he survived the fall. But that waterfall, it was just so big and the bottom was shallow. But that's not what really puzzles me."

Winry looked at him with confusion, "There should have been blood on the rocks no matter what and we should've found a body by now. Either Fullmetal is alive and has amnesia from the fall or he's been kidnapped."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Mustang countered.

Just as the two were about to leave Winry stopped at the edge of the light that was surrounded by the bench. The Colonel looked back at her, "Is there something wrong?"

"Mustang, I should've told Edward...that I've always wanted to tell him."

Mustang looked down, "He's more than just your best friend..isnt he?"

Winry nodded, "I-...Colonel...I love him."

Edven went into shock. So much that he completely lost his balance. He fell into the light and caused the bush to shake violently.

Winry and Mustang panicked and Winry ran behind Mustang while he prepared for an attack. They both watched the boy pick himself under his breath and look up at them.

"Oh...crap." his voice was shaky and he knew that there was nothing he could do about it. He was screwed.

Mustang glared down into his red eyes and tightened his grip on his fingers, "Who are you?"

* * *

**Oh no! Oh no! Our Ed is in deep deep trouble now! What will he do now that he's been seen? Well we'll just have to see! Anyway, thanks guys and see you soon! I promise you won't have to wait long!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	6. Invisible

**The Invisibility of Edward Elric**

**Chapter Six – Invisible**

Mustang glared down at the boy and tried to take in what he was. He was Ishbalan. And as soon as he realized that memories from the war slipped into his mind and he let his fingers loosen.

"I..." he seemed speechless; by saying one little word Mustang was able to tell that the boy was nervous.

And what seemed so weird was that the boy kind of resembled Fullmetal.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"My name...? It's...Ed. E-E-Edven!" He quickly picked himself off the ground and turned his face away from the two.

"Do, I know you from somewhere?" Winry walked out from behind Mustang and approached Ed trying to get a better look at his face.

Ed cleared his throat, readying himself for a voice change. "No, sorry I've never seen you two before. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going no-!"

"Hold it!" Mustang interrupted, he moved quickly and turned him around staring into his eyes again.

This caused long silence between them and some type of strange feeling of déjà vu. He did see Fullmetal. But the golden fire was a deep red. Unconsciously, Mustang tugged at Ed's hair.

"Hey! OW! What the hell! Why are you doing this?! Who are you people?!" Ed pulled away and grabbed his bag off the ground.

"(That's not him...what's wrong with me?) S-s-sorry. You look like someone I know. But, why would an Ishbalan like you be in Amestris? And by Central Command for that matter!"

Ed gulped lightly, "I'm a...a..." he pulled out his passport. It was finally time to see what Meyu had put down. Inside there was a note under his picture.

_Edven Malian _

_Race: Ishbalan and some other race_

_Please note that this boy is here to visit his ill mother in Central. They are higher ups and his mother was once Queen of an unknown kingdom in the south. So...Edven is a royal!_

"What the hell lady..." Ed murmured under his breath "(So I'm some type of prince? That makes absolutely no since. If people were smart they would know this passport is fake.)"

"I'm here to visit my mother. Don't believe me? Just take a look at it."

Mustang examined it along with Winry who was looking over his shoulder.

"Why don't you come with me so I can look up some of your records?" Mustang handed it back to him.

_Oh no..._

"Fine." Ed gave in. He knew he was screwed. Everyone would figure out it was him and then Sezzen would here about them coming back. And then, he would pick off everyone he knew one by one.

The three set off back into the room, and while they walked he heard Mustang and Winry talking.

"I should tell you; tomorrow I'm going back with the Lieutenant to the place he fell and searching myself. I think that the military is slacking a little and it's making me angry." Mustang explained to her low trying not to let _Edven_ hear.

As they reached the room Mustang told him to wait outside and him and Winry entered.

"Hey, were back." Winry said.

"Where's Havoc and Armstrong?" Mustang asked.

"Oh, they headed back downstairs for a while." That was Alphonse's voice.

Deep down inside, Edward was hurting. He felt like he was invisible to everyone now. He didn't want to be. He wanted to tell him _I'm right here_ and _that guy can't kill me off so easily!_ But he couldn't. Instead he had to be...Edven Malian...

"We have a visitor from Ishbal outside. He claims that he here to see his mother but I'm not so sure." Mustang appeared from the room and told him to come inside.

Nervous, Ed took small steps until he was looking directly into the room. He could see Alphonse looking at him and Hawkeye polishing her guns. It was so weird. Alphonse wouldn't be calling him Brother anymore.

Tears tugged at him but he brushed them off, "Hi..."

Alphonse was shocked and confused. An Ishbalan was in Amestris...it was so strange.

"Come take a seat. We won't bite you. Unless of course your actually here for trouble" Hawkeye greeted him by reloading her gun, which made him jump in fear.

"No all of you have the wrong idea! I'm just in Amestris for the time being so I can see my ill mother. Nothing more!" Almost everything that was coming from his mouth was a lie. He could feel the pain from them and he knew the damage it would cause in the near future.

"We'll let us get a look at your records. What's your mother's name?"

"(Damn it not this again!) Uh...Trisha Malian." Ed looked over and saw Alphonse and Winry flinch at the name. Sadly, he had no choice to use that name. He couldn't think of any good one.

"Alright," Mustang felt even more suspension fall over him "He closed the door behind him and locked it tight. "Hawkeye, could you please stand by the door?" he asked. Hawkeye did so immediately.

"Now, why are you really here?" Mustang's gloves were on once more. "I know you're lying to us."

Edward began shaking. He was screwed. He even knew that Mustang would see past that stupid passport and know that it was fake.

"I already told you. I'm here to visit my mother. Stop this at once before I have you all arrested!" he was surprise he didn't burst out laughing. He didn't even have the power to bring Mustang down.

"Really, I highly doubt your some prince from a foreign land. And even if you were, you would have guards with you anyway, right. So that's why I'm not buying it."

Ed was honestly out of ideas. He turned to Alphonse, then to Riza, and finally to Winry.

"I'm here on a mission."

"A...mission? Are you a terrorist?" Alphonse yelled.

"No, not at all. I'm..." he took a deep breath, "I'm here to help out someone."

"And?" Mustang tried to push out more answers.

"I'm helping someone. They want me to kill Edward Elric's murderer!"

He stared down at the floor unwilling to see their reactions. He was terrified. Would this give him away? Would the future he saw earlier become real?

"Well," Mustang smiled "I'm glad you're here. We could use help stopping this guy. Welcome to the team."

Ed's head rose, "W-what?"

"The Colonel has entered you into our group. You can help us stop this killer. You see, we're desperate. More lives could be taken and harmed if this guy is still wondering on the streets." Hawkeye explained.

"Yeah, and we need all the information we can get. I won't ask any more information about your past if you help us. So, will you?" Mustang faced him and reached out his hand.

Ed stared at him, "(Mustang...)" with a faint smile he reached out his hand and shook the Colonel's hand. He had been reborn into his family...but the real him...Edward Elric...was still invisible.

* * *

**Thus ends another chapter! So, if you don't mind please drop a quick review for me! Why? I want to hear from you how I'm doing! Plus it only takes a sec! Anyway shout outs to all these people for following and favoriting and even reviewing so far:**

**AkihikoIsSmoothlySexy, Ander-j-l, Asbit , Darkness34, Featherstone180, Flygrrl, Fullmetalalchemistlover, FwooshEye, KMN24, Kaito-sama, LatenSmalls, Layellee, M.T Mystery Twins, Madame Kasumi, MidnaWolf, MissMaraudersMap, Nahelo, Puppytime the Otaku, SaberOfCoxai, FMAGal219, SapphireBlue82, SapphireClaw, The Lazy Alchemist, TwixyReitz, Wonderlander15, Eron Elric aka the malchemist, audaciousaudino, Harryswoman, awesomenaruto, mushuxlll, purpleswans, royriza4ever, syaoxsaku1997, tarooso,** **NotSureWhatI'mDoing,** ** and verylexiful!**

**Thanks to all those people! Remember I am thankful for every follow, favorite and small review everyone gives me!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	7. You Remind Me of Him

**The Invisibility of Edward Elric**

**Chapter Seven – "You Remind Me of Him."**

"His name is Sezzen. That's what the old granny called him. I wasn't able to get any good information about him though. She just wants me to kill him. And when I do, she'll help me get back home to my mother in Drachma."

Ed had finally come up with a good explanation on why he was here and trying to kill this guy.

"It's so hard to believe that this woman has a lot of information on this guy. Too bad she disappeared." Winry sighed. Ed had also made them believe that after he met the woman she disappeared and he tried to look for her but he couldn't. He didn't want them to get back to Meyu because if he did they would probably learn the whole truth.

"And about Edward being _dead_. I'm sure he's fine Alphonse." Ed looked over at the uncomfortable Al who had been staring at him since he started his explanation.

"Yeah...I'm sure he is too." He didn't sound happy at all. It was kind of like a depressed response.

Ed didn't blame him. He had after all just lost his brother.

"Hey, Edven. I know this is asking a lot but why don't you go stay with Alphonse tonight. I bet he could use the company." Hawkeye's suggestion was a wonderful idea. At least everyone thought that except for Edven and Alphonse.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll go on home alone then. See you guys tomorrow." Alphonse stood up and headed outside preparing himself for the lonely walk home.

"He just hasn't been the same." Winry lowered her head. Edven looked at her with confusion. He hated acting clueless. He already knew why Alphonse was sad and it was killing him that he was like this.

"He's been blaming himself. He thinks that it's his fault Ed fell. I'm starting to feel the same. I feel like I could've saved him...but I was in so much shock I couldn't do anything." Mustang said sadly.

Ed sighed. He didn't want either of them to be sad. "Look, Colonel, I'm sure that Edward is fine. He wouldn't let himself be killed so easy."

Mustang's eyes shifted to him. That was something Edward would've said himself.

"Well, there is something that I need to ask you before you go catch up with Alphonse. We'll actually two things."

Mustang had decided to change the subject.

"Huh?" Ed face twisted.

"Just what did you tell other people your reason was for coming here?"

"Hehehe..." Ed laughed nervously, "I told a couple of soldiers that I was actually born here. One lady asked me what my race was and I told her that I was half Amestrian and other half Ishbalan."

"Okay, and there's just one more thing. Where did that Auto-mail come from?"

Ed jerked with surprise and tugged down on his sleeve. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You have Auto-mail. The only other person I've known with Auto-mail and that's your height is Edward Elric."

Ed trembled. Mustang was just too smart. He paid attention to detail and that's what made him so smart.

"When I was younger, I was in a terrible accident." He turned his back on him and headed on towards the door. He had to go before Alphonse actually endured that lonely walk home.

"And what happened?" Mustang asked.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I'll tell you another time. I thought you weren't going to question my past anymore!"

The room was silent. Ed took one last look at them before sprinting out of the room to catch Alphonse. After he left, Winry and Hawkeye looked back at him.

"There's something about him that I don't trust Hawkeye."

"I know sir, I can tell. It's the way you look at him that I know." She said.

"It's like he's Fullmetal. But he's not. He's got the Auto-mail and he's short and almost sounds exactly like him. I've already tugged at his hair and it's not a wig. And I don't think its dye either. But that Auto-mail. If he's Ishbalan...then how was he able to get access to it?"

Winry had also been wondering that herself. He shouldn't even have Auto-mail. And what was so mysterious about it was that...that looked like the latest model she had made for Ed, even though she had gotten a quick glance at it.

Who was Edven Malian and why did he resemble Edward Elric so much?

**~ Streets of Central ~**

"Hey, Alphonse wait up a minute!"

Alphonse turned around. In the shadows it looked like his older brother was running at him, waving his hand in the air and smiling his bright smile. His red coat was blowing in the wind and his yellow eyes were glowing.

"Brother?" Alphonse took several steps forward but then when he realized who it was his happiness vanished. It was Edven.

"Hey, I didn't want you to walk home by yourself. Is it alright if I walk with you?" when he finally caught up, Al turned around and began walking again.

"H-hey, wait up!" Ed decided to walk with him anyway and stared to have a conversation with him.

"So, how have you been lately?" he asked.

Alphonse looked down at him, "I'm alright, and you don't really have to stay with me you know. You could go somewhere else to sleep tonight."

"No! I'll stay with you tonight. I don't want you to be alone tonight either. I can tell that everyone is worried about you. And I know that your brother wouldn't want you to worry either."

"...Edven. You remind me of him. You remind me of Brother."

When those words were spilled Ed stopped walking. It was like his heart had dropped.

"That's why I don't want to be around you." Alphonse turned back around and began walking away, leaving Ed in the darkness.

"(Alphonse...but I am. I am Ed. Why can't you see me?) Alphonse..."

He shook off the feeling and dashed in front of the younger Elric and threw his arms out. "Stop it! You...you can't be sad! It'll only drag you down. And another thing! Don't blame yourself! It wasn't your fault that your brother disappeared! Don't you understand?" Ed tried to keep the tears away. He had to be strong.

"But, you weren't there. How would you even know?"

"Because, I can tell just by looking at you that you're blaming yourself. And you shouldn't."

"Aww, that's right young boy. Don't be sad."

The two shot around when they heard another voice come from the darkness. Ed knew who it was, but Alphonse was clueless. Behind them was the thug that Ed had met on the train. This time he was with two other men, both carrying metal poles and knives.

"You! You're that guy who was on the train. What do you want?" Ed spat.

The man laughed, "I don't let my prey get away so easily. Plus no one bumps into the Central Boss and gets away with it!" the other two men began to slowly approach the two. Alphonse had his chalk ready.

"Can you fight?" Alphonse asked.

Ed grinned, "Hell yeah." And with that he made the first move. He charged in and punched one of the weaker thugs, causing him to drop his pole and knife. Ed saw that the other thug was charging in and he quickly got to the ground and low kicked his feet. The other thug fell and hit his face hard onto the ground. _Central Boss_ growled with frustration and after that was also charging at the young boy.

"Edven watch out he's co..." Alphonse froze. Ed flipped over the big man while having a pole in his hands, then just as _Central Boss_ turned around he hit him square in the face. The thug stumbled and whirled around until he also met the concrete below his face.

"There, Alphonse. Does that answer your question fully?"

Alphonse nodded holding his unused piece of chalk. Edven didn't even use Alchemy and he dominated those thugs. "You're an amazing fighter...just like my brother was."

"Huh? Oh, thanks, I actually looked up to your brother. That's how I know all these moves. I just wish I could learn Alchemy. I know us Ishbalan's hate it but I'm different. I don't let what happened in the war brainwash me into hating Amestrians."

As he explained one of the weaker thugs rose off the ground and lunged at knife at Ed. "Duck Ed!" Alphonse yelled. He did so immediately and Alphonse swung his foot above his head, striking the thug in the face and knocking him out once more.

"You also let your guard down like him." They both laughed.

Then the two walked down the street leaving the thugs for the night patrol to handle. Maybe Edven was starting to bring a little happiness into Alphonse's life too.

* * *

**Wow, I loved the action in this one! Thanks everyone for the reviews and thank you TweedleDee29, SaberOfCoxai, Toscacat, Angelic Fluffle, and bonrob for the new favortite and follows and review!**

**Asbit: Thanks! Oh the reason why I'm updating so quickly is because I'm on Summer Break and have nothing better to do. The only thing that could possibly get in the way of me publishing is Animal Crossing: New Leaf! Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks to all my ususals who reviewed too. You all motivate me to work even harder on my stories! Just remember, you might never know what's going to happen next! XD Anyways stay cool and see you soon!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	8. Truths in the Darkness

**The Invisibility of Edward Elric**

**Chapter Eight – Truths in the Darkness**

In the Old District of Central, the man known as the second Alchemist killer wandered its streets. His arm was banged up pretty badly, and his legs were extremely heavy. If you were to catch just one look at this man you would swear that he was going to die any minute. But then again you'd be wrong.

"Where is he?" he mumbled under his breath as he reached a dark alley. "He was supposed to be here by now. He couldn't have been captured by the military. I would've been the first to know."

Sezzen waited patiently, trying not to cause unnecessary attention to himself. And after a few minutes of standing at the edge of the alleyway, his waiting ended. The first Alchemist killer, the Ishbalan man with the scar on his face appeared.

"You weren't followed were you?"

"No, I made sure of that. On the way I did run into a state Alchemist and had to kill him but I wasn't seen." Sezzen replied.

"Good," Scar walked closer and examined Sezzen, "By the looks of things I would say that you succeeded?"

Sezzen snickered lightly, "Yes, I did. Now where is my payment?" he extended out his bloodstained hands.

Scar glared down at him, his sunglasses revealing his cold red eyes, "In time. There is one more deed that must be done until you are paid."

"And what would that be?" this made Sezzen frustrated. He was expecting his payment today so that he could flee out of Amestris. After all, he was a wanted man now.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist's commanding officer, Roy Mustang still breathes."

"B-but he's the Flame Alchemist!" Sezzen exclaimed, "He's kill us! He's probably really dangerous now that we've killed Fullmetal! B-but there is another thing that I forgot to mention."

Scar's head tilted slightly, "What?"

"I stayed after I fell and watched the military search for the body. They couldn't find one. Do you think he's still alive?"

Scar's attitude shifted, "You didn't finish the job Sezzen. And until you do...you won't be paid. There's a high possibility that Fullmetal...survived."

_**~ The Elric Dorm ~**_

Ed tossed over in his bed to see Alphonse not in his spot. He lifted his heavy head and rubbed his sleepy eyes, it surprised him how well he had slept.

"Alphonse?" Ed asked looking around.

"Oh you're awake? Come in the kitchen! I was just getting ready to fix breakfast for you!" his voice came from the other room.

Ed carried himself out of bed and walked into the other room and sat at the table. Alphonse was starting the stove and getting ingredients out to make good pancakes.

"Look, I know this is a crazy thing to say first thing in the morning but I'm sorry..."

Ed turned his head towards him. Al's apology acted as an alarming wakeup call, "What for?"

"I called you Ed without your permission last night. I'm sorry."

"No no! You can call me that! I don't mind r-really!"

There was a long pause after that. They both felt awkward.

"But, I'm also sorry...because..." Alphonse's armor trembled, "I'm sorry for wishing that you were brother. You reminded me so much of him last night. You both are too similar Edven. It's scary."

Ed sunk in his seat; he knew he screwed up big time. He shouldn't have been caught. But Winry's words had thrown him completely off guard. "(I'm sorry...Alphonse. I...)"

For the rest of that morning, it was very quiet. And Ed was scared to even speak. He had just woken up and already he was encountering being identified once again. Edward Elric was slowly being uncovered. Both Colonel Idiot and Alphonse were onto him.

After the long morning had ended and Ed had scarfed down his third helping of pancakes quietly, they both heard the phone ring. Alphonse was the one to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Alphonse it's the Colonel."

"Oh, hello Colonel."

"Listen, could you and _Edven_ come over to Headquarters. Something has happened again. I shouldn't speak over the phone like this. Just come to my office."

"Right, were on our way."

Alphonse hung up the phone and turned to Ed, "Hey, Colonel Mustang wants us to come to his office.

"F-fine." Ed stood from the table and just as Alphonse was about to clean his mess that he left on the table he noticed his full cup of untouched milk.

_**~ Central Headquarters Mustang's Office ~**_

"Come in and sit down. We have a lot to talk about today." Mustang stared at the two as they walked in his office. Winry and Riza were also inside sitting down as well, and staring not at Alphonse but at Ed.

"So, as I told Winry, I went and searched where Fullmetal and Sezzen both fell with the help of Hawkeye."

"And?" Ed and Alphonse both called out in unison.

"We found a clue to the whereabouts of Sezzen." Mustang threw the paper surprisingly at Ed. He unfolded the paper. His heart stopped.

_Your assignment is very clear; your goal is to murder Edward Elric. He has been very troublesome lately because of all the Alchemy he has been using. Once you kill him, you shall have your reward._

"Sezzen is a Hitman?" Ed gasped.

"Correct, which means that Sezzen isn't the real threat. The guy who hired him is."

Ed drifted to the back of his head and became lost in thoughts.

_Someone hired at Hitman to kill me? But the only people I've known that have tried to kill me would be Envy and...Scar! Why would he hire a Hitman when he could just come after me himself? So that would only leave Scar. Why has he hired a Hitman? Is he trying not to get his hands dirty? No, that's not the case. Why? Why would he..._

"Edward Elric had a lot of enemies correct?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hawkeye questioned.

"We'll let's try to think then. Who would be most likely to hire someone to kill him?"

"Not them..." Alphonse was probably thinking about the Homunculi, he just didn't want to bring them up around me. "Then its him! It has to be Scar!"

_Bingo..._

And it was at that moment that they were moving closer to capturing Sezzen and returning Edven to Edward.

* * *

**Alright so, I'm going to end it here for now. Let me start by apologizing for that mistake last chapter! That's what I get for rushing! XD Another thing is that I'm going to take a break but not a long one. I need more ideas so if you could review them to me if you have any! ;) Thank you for the reviews and friendly criticism! It really helps me out because I'm able to know what you guys want! Oh and I promise I won't make the mistake of them finding out about Ed too soon and the suspicion is slowly starting to grow. Oh no not good for our Eddie!**

**So, I probably won't update until the end of next week...sorry~! D:**

**See you soon!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuradian**


	9. When Ishbalans Collide

**The Invisibility of Edward Elric**

**Chapter Nine – When Ishbalans Collide**

Ed stepped out into the night and let the cold wind toss his white hair. His red eyes were pinned to the sky as he sat down at a bench under a street light. His mind however was lost in deep thoughts.

_How am I going to kill someone? I don't have the heart to do that._

_What if they figure out that it's really me?_

_And most importantly, Meyu said that we would see each other again...when exactly will we see each other?_

He sighed and sank down into his seat.

"Damn it all. Why did I get myself into this mess anyways?"

Ed's eyes closed as he tried to relax but nothing was really being done by him just sitting there. It was time that he got back into the office and helped the others figure out Scar's location. Just as he stood up, he heard a scream. It sounded like a young man. Ed's eyes shifted over to a dark alley that was to his left. When arrived at the entrance he heard another voice over top of the panicked screaming.

"I am an agent of God...he has sent me to rid the world of you evil Alchemists that took the lives of my people."

"N-no! You're the evil o-one! You're killing innocent people!"

Ed's body began to shake, but he brushed off the feeling and slowly entered. The deeper he went in the louder the voices became. After about a minute, he could see who the voices belonged to.

Scar had a State Alchemist pinned to a brick wall. One hand was wrapped tightly around his throat, while another was reaching out towards his head.

Ed didn't know what to do, and that was when his body reacted on its own. His hands pressed down together and sent a huge chunk of cement hurling towards Scar's face. It hit him, causing him to fall back and free the State Alchemist. Out of panic the Alchemist dashed towards Ed and stared down at him, speechless.

"Go to Colonel Mustang! Tell him Edven Malian has found Scar!" Ed shouted frantically in his face.

"You're Ishbalan...y-you used Alchem-..."

"Just go!" Ed pushed him hard, almost causing him to fall. The man took one more look at him before running away and back to Headquarters.

"Well, what a surprise. An Ishbalan..."

Ed knew that voice. His blood went cold when he saw that it was Sezzen. Standing in front of him, knife in his right hand, and a pocket gun in his left.

Scar had also appeared but told him to hold his fire. Ed could tell that he had done some damage to him because his face had a small amount of blood on it.

"You...you are an Ishbalan. And you used Alchemy. Who are you?!" He slowly walked up to him. With every step he took, Ed's heart raced faster and faster.

"Edven Malian...I'm from..." his words broke as Scar grabbed his arm. Ed felt his body go numb and his head become light. It was like he was hyperventilating.

"A normal Ishbalan would never use Alchemy..."

"(Damn it! I-I slipped up...I wasn't supposed to...). I...I..." his words twisted, that was when he was unable to speak.

"We should kill him Scar...he uses Alchemy! And look the boy even has Auto-mail!" Sezzen tugged on his sleeves revealing his metal arm.

"It's from a Train Accident!" Ed cried.

"Well, what do you think Scar?" Sezzen turned to him ignoring Ed.

Scar glared down at Ed, "You have defied our god by using Alchemy Edven...but...I'll let you live. You're coming with us, we're going to question you." Scar kept his hand on the back of Ed's skull as they hauled the trembling Ed away.

"(How...w-why am I so scared right now. I've fought this man plenty of times. Why is it now that I'm so scared...m-maybe...it's because he isn't with me...) Alphonse..." his head lowered as the two men carried him further into the dark alley.

Once they had cut a few corners they reached a rusted doorway. Sezzen kicked open a door and tossed Ed in. Then, the two men came in, making sure they locked the door behind them.

"So the first question, young sir, how is an Ishbalan like you able to use Alchemy?" Sezzen lowered his face and looked down at him as Scar lit a candle to brighten the dusty, blank, and small room.

"I just do." Ed spat.

"Our people dread Alchemy. I know because I was in the Ishbalan War. I was one of its survivors. I know what Alchemy did to our people that day. It slaughtered them."

"That gave you no excuse to murder Edward Elric."

Sezzen and Scar glanced at each other, "Oh so you knew the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"(Damn it! How could I let myself slip again?!) Yeah, Mustang told me about him...but to be honest..." Sezzen and Scar glared down at him, "I'm not really with them."

"Then, why would you let that State Alchemist get away?" Sezzen asked. Scar threw his arm out in front of Sezzen signaling for him to be quiet.

"I've heard of the great Alchemist Killers. I only learned Alchemy so that I could get by. In truth I...(Oh man I really hate what I'm about to say...) I wish that these State Alchemists would die too. All they do is cause trouble and hurt people. _Alchemist be thou for the people_. Please, all that crap is just a lie."

"So, then you really are against these people. How do we know that you're not lying. Because if you are let God punish your soul!"

Ed secretly rolled his eyes, "I'm not your enemy."

"...Alright." Sezzen and Scar took a few steps back, allowing Ed some room to breathe.

"You are to stay with us until you are needed. I still don't completely trust you...you've come in contact with those Military fools. They've probably brainwashed you." Sezzen hissed.

"Alright, I'll stay. But just tell me. What is your real plan?"

"The Flame Alchemist..." Sezzen snickered, "He's the next one on our list since the Fullmetal Alchemist is dead...or so we think."

"W-what do you mean. You mean Edward Elric is alive?"

"Not quite," Scar cut in "Sezzen, my Hitman standing before you, has told me that they couldn't find his body. So there is a possibility he could be hiding in the shadows. Or he could have amnesia and is wondering the land. Either way he must be severely damaged from the fall."

"I think I know what we should do with you...actually."

Ed's head turned to the two of them. Great, his heart was starting to pound again.

"Act as a spy for us. We know that they are hunting us down. If we have someone that is reporting back to us then we'll know their every move."

"B-but..." Ed's voice broke.

"I thought you hated State Alchemists like us. Are you against us...or with us?" Scar held out his hand.

At first Ed lowered his head and closed his eyes.

_Remember who you are. Edven...not Edward. If you want to be the normal you...join them. It's the only way to get back your Amestrian blood. It's the only way to get back your brother and know that he's going to be safe from these two dangerous men. So what will you do?_

Ed's head rose, revealing his red eyes and a light smile appeared on his face. His Auto-mail hand met Scar's.

"Deal..."

* * *

**Whoa, I'm so sorry it took me so long. I've been playing Animal Crossing New Leaf nonstop...before I knew it a whole week was gone! Well at least some new ideas popped into my head right? So thank you everyone that reviewed! Oh and if your reading my Broken Hearted Brothers as well, don't worry that's just on a small hiatus. I'm plotting out the story more for that one before I continue. Thanks reviews and followers and I'll see you soon!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**

***Oh and if anyone else has a 3DS and wants to friend me...just let me know! My code is 1848-2149-9513 and the name is Sieza!***


	10. Revealed!

**The Invisibility of Edward Elric**

**Chapter Ten – Revealed?!**

_Remember who you are. Edven...not Edward. If you want to be the normal you...join them. It's the only way to get back your Amestrian blood. It's the only way to get back your brother and know that he's going to be safe from these two dangerous men. So what will you do?_

_Ed's head rose, revealing his red eyes and a light smile appeared on his face. His Auto-mail hand met Scar's._

"_Deal..."_

Why did he have to say that? Why would he even think that? Even he knew deep down inside that he would never side with Scar? What made him think that he would be able to do that? Just because he was a completely different person on the outside didn't mean that his inner self had changed either!

After his agreement with Scar it wasn't long after that the military came and began to search not only the Alchemist killer but for Edven as well. Once the three had noticed that the military had arrived, Scar and Sezzen decided that it was time to leave immediately.

"Do you remember what your task is Edven Malian?" Scar questioned.

Ed nodded trying not to look him in the eyes. With one more look at the boy, Sezzen and Scar left and ventured into the night. Ed was unaware where their destination was but then again he really didn't care.

"Sir, I think I see someone!" that voice belonged to the Alchemist he had saved earlier.

The door slowly opened and looking down on him was the Colonel and his brother.

"E-Edven?" Alphonse ran down over to him. He had his head down in his lap and he could see a bruise on his arm and a slight cut on his cheek.

"Hey look up at me...are you alright?" Alphonse tried helping him but there was no response out of him. That was when the Colonel stepped in. He leaned down in front of him and looked at him.

"You know it's okay to be upset. You don't have to hide your tears."

That made Ed flinch, "You wouldn't understand even if I told you..."

Mustang smirked, "I've been into hell its self kid. I think I know what you're going through. Now come on. Let's get your injuries taken care of and then you can come over to my home. I think we all need to talk anyway..." he stood up and walked out of the room. That was when the investigators took over.

_**~ Mustang's Home ~**_

Ed hadn't expected to see Hawkeye and Winry in Mustang's home when he arrived. It was like everyone was here and had eagerness written all over their faces.

Alphonse and Mustang were the first to enter the home. Ed was still hesitant and was standing in the doorway. When the Colonel noticed he signaled Ed to come in and have a seat. He nodded, and still looking at the floor joined everyone in the living room.

Mustang and Hawkeye were sitting across from him while Winry and Alphonse were on both sides of him. It was like they were trapping him.

"I know that I said I wouldn't ask about your origins, but I feel like you're hiding something from me. You won't look at me in the eyes and you're barely talking to anyone. What's going on and has something happened that we don't know about?"

Wow. Mustang was getting straight to the point. That was what Ed always secretly liked about the Colonel.

For once Ed was actually looking at everyone. The main thing he had been noticing was the Winry had been looking at his covered up Auto-mail the entire time. Meyu didn't tell him that that would also be one of his problems.

"Nothing is wrong." Ed finally said.

Mustang shook his head, "No, there is something wrong. You see, the State Alchemist said that you could use Alchemy? Is that right?"

Ed felt his gut twist. Was he slowly trying to uncover who he really was? Did the others already know it was him?

"The man was hallucinating. I didn't use Alchemy...I can't use Alchemy."

"You used it without a circle..." Alphonse was speaking now, which shocked Ed even more.

"W-what?" Ed stood up and looked at everyone "That's impossible. No one can use Alchemy without a circle!"

"No one...no one but..." Mustang's face shifted to a smirk.

"But the Fullmetal Alchemist." Alphonse was the one to say it. He said it. Not Mustang.

Ed began taking small steps back towards the door. But when he turned around, he saw that Hawkeye was guarding it.

"I'm Ishbalan! I'm not Edward Elric! You have to believe me? Why would I lie about something like this?"

"I don't know...Havoc why don't you and Armstrong come on out!" Mustang signaled.

From the other room Armstrong and Havoc entered and stared at him.

"We did some investigating, Edven. Mustang was already having his suspicions about you." Havoc said with a smile.

Ed fell to his knees. Surprisingly he was looking at Winry with a smile on his face, "Isn't there something you want to say to me too?" he asked.

"That Auto-mail is the same model I made for Ed the last time he was in Resembool." That was all she had to say. Half of here was upset, but then again she was incredibly happy. She had already accepted that in her mind, Edven Malian was the missing Edward Elric."

After that there was a long pause, until Alphonse walked over in front of him and leaned down.

"Brother? Please tell me. Is that you?"

He was about to say it. Tell them everything. But it was already too late.

_**SLAM! BLAST!**_

Shattered glass went everywhere and Mustang's home shook hard. Everyone covered their ears and shielded their heads from the glass. After the loud explosion, they all began to hear loud footsteps.

"Well, I knew that that wouldn't last long. It was a good thing that Scar already knew that you weren't Ishbalan!" Ed opened his eyes and followed the voice with his eyes.

Standing in front of a broken window was Sezzen and Scar. Ed stood up and clapped his hands, transmuting his Auto-mail. Dust was surrounding the three of them and it was impossible to see the others.

"But honestly, I already knew who you were myself." Sezzen laughed.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ed spat.

Sezzen laughed and stepped into the home and approached Edward. Ed backed away, hoping that the Colonel or someone would help him out. But when he turned around Scar had appeared behind him from out of the dust. That was when Scar hit Ed as hard as he possibly could in the head.

Ed's body fell limp on the floor. Is that what had happened to the others? N-no...where were they? Before his vision blurred out completely, he heard Sezzen say one more thing. And that one _thing_ changed it all.

"Meyu...is my little sister."

* * *

**Kirisuna: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :)**

**AkihikiIsSmoothlySexy: Make sure you give me your code! :D I can't add you until I have it! XD Thanks!**

**RedUmbrellas and Asbit: Thanks guys! Sadly all of my stories have twists...I should stop! XD**

**TwixyReitz: Thanks, well he was going to be an agent...but now look at what's happened. XD**

**Toscat: I'm sorry! You've probably been staring at the screen for a long time now! I promise your staring will not go in vein! XD Thanks for the support!**

**Wow! Is your mind blown or what? XD Sorry it took so long! I had a short writers block but it's all gone now. So you're probably wondering, "Oh since he's been revealed...how much longer does this story have?" Well, I'm going to cram everything into two more chapters maybe three! So thank you everyone that reviewed and followed and stuff! I'll post near the end of the week and that should finish up Invisibility! What do you think is going to happen next?**

**P.S. That deal didn't last very long did it? :3**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	11. Truth Spills Out

**The Invisibility of Edward Elric**

**Chapter Eleven – Truth Spills Out**

The sound of a large waterfall was the first thing that Edward heard when he woke. His arms and legs were bounded together by rope. When his vision was finally able to come into focus he realized exactly where he was. He was on the edge of the cliff from where he had fallen supposedly to his death.

"You're awake. Welcome to the party." Sezzen appeared from around behind an old tree with a hand gun in his hand. That made Edward's nerves skyrocket.

"I w-want the truth Sezzen! Where is Scar! Where is Meyu?! Did she have something to do with all this?"

"Scar left everything to me. You won't be seeing him again. As for Meyu. Too bad she isn't here to help you. Sadly, I couldn't find her. Her house is missing. Now, you're probably wondering how I know about her. It's simple. She is my sister, therefore I know about her _powers_. As soon as I saw Edven Malian I already knew. Scar was also able to figure you out just by looking into your eyes. He could see you hiding inside this new you."

Ed growled under his breath, "Alphonse and Mustang will come for me. And when they do you'll regret this."

Sezzen laughed, and then began to stroll closer to Edward.

"That was another way how I figured out it was you. You were reluctant to tell us Roy Mustang's weakness."

His eyes were on the gun in Sezzen's hand as he glared at him. One bullet was all it took. He was about to die.

Where were the others? Why didn't they come? Why weren't they here?

"Oh if you're worried about me shooting you, don't."

He gasped, his eyes looking back.

"There are only a certain amount of bullets in here. What you may not know is that I am too a Foreteller."

Edward's heart sank, "Then...why don't you just use your magic to finish me off?"

"I don't have the powers that my sister has. I can only see visions. But these visions only happen during certain times. I could be walking down the street and they randomly play in my mind! But the reason why I have come for you is because you ruin my future, Edward Elric."

"How? I didn't even know you until you killed all those State Alchemists with Scar!"

Sezzen snarled at him and stopped walking. "Scar didn't kill them...I did." He was close enough to shoot him but he still couldn't reach out and grab him.

"I was going to rob a bank and get away with it too. But you and your brother stop me and they had me thrown in jail for the rest of my life. It's because of you that they also learned that I was the murderer of Meyu and I's parents."

"Y-you monster! You murdered your own parents?!" Ed tried breaking free. He wished he could pound his face in. But the rope was too strong.

Sezzen chuckled, "Too bad...my future has already been ruined right? Wrong! I changed it because I began killing State Alchemists and hunting you. But that can all be changed when I find my sister...I'll force her to create a world...without you!"

"What makes you think she'll help an evil bastard like you?" Ed spat.

Ignoring his snappy question, Sezzen loaded the gun and pointed it to the ground. He knew what he was doing.

_Edward remembered Alphonse's missing his hand as he fell off the cliff and into the raging river._

They were at that raging river. And Sezzen was about to break it off again.

"Have a nice death...Edward Elric."

Edward screamed and that was when Sezzen pulled the triggered.

He waited. He waited for the ground to crackle and pop. He waited for him to fall into the river. He waited for the water to rush into his lungs and him sink to the bottom. But most of all he waited for him to hit the bottom of the waterfall.

But it never came.

"Edward! Open your eyes!"

Meyu was had a force field around the two of them and the ground under them. Behind Sezzen was the Colonel...even Alphonse, Hawkeye and Winry were there too. And let's not forget Havoc and Armstrong.

"Freeze Sezzen! You're under arrest for first degree murder and kidnapping!" Hawkeye yelled.

Sezzen ignored her and turned around with a huge smile on your face.

"Brother, how long has it been?" Meyu's voice was firm "How long has it been since we've last seen each other?"

"Five years...Meyu...so tell me? Was it you that teleported them out of harm's way back at the house?" he asked.

"Yes, sadly I knew that if I had taken Edward with us you would've figured me out sooner and it would've affected the outcome of all this." Meyu disabled the force field and then grinned at Sezzen, "Something you don't know however is Scar didn't leave because he thought you could handle things. I used telepathy to tell him about your murderous past."

_He has committed many sins without reasoning. And for that he must pay on his own. I leave him to you. I will destroy the Flame Alchemist and the Fullmetal Alchemist another way._

Sezzen was outraged; he was betrayed by the man that hired him, "Damn that Ishbalan! I knew he couldn't be trusted!"

Mustang stepped in, "Now put down the gun before we are forced to kill you."

Ed was starting to relax. He knew with everyone there that they could stop Sezzen for good. That was when Sezzen turned back around and looked at Meyu and Edward.

"Remember Edward Elric...what I told you the last time we were here?" that was when Sezzen's face turned dark. Edward gasped when he remembered that was what his face looked like before they fell.

"If I die...YOU GO WITH ME!" five shots were fired towards the ground. Meyu tried to stop him but a hard gust of wind mysteriously pushed her back and broke the ropes that were binding Edward's arms and legs together. That was when she realized, his anger had triggered some of his powers. Everything was happening so fast, she had no time to save him.

The ground crackled and popped and once again Sezzen was the first to fall. As he fell you could hear his brutal laughing and then a hard splash and thud.

"Brother!" Alphonse stood up and raced towards Edward.

He was smiling at him, knowing that this time he wasn't going to be so lucky. The last crackle from the ground was heard before Edward felt wind rush past him once more.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I ended it here! XD Strange...I knew some of you would think that Meyu was evil but she isn't! I like her too much and really she just saved Ed's life...but was that all in vein? We'll have to see.**

**Alright guys so...sadly next chapter will be the last. There's nothing really I could add to this... D: I know that a lot of you wished it was longer but well I'm plum outta ideas! However...read my reply to Kirisuna!**

**Kirisuna: I would be honored if you made a sequel! I can't wait to see what you come up with~! :D**

**Asbit: Thanks...now that I think about it something mind blowing always seems to happen...I think this one was just overkill! XD Thanks for the review!**

**AkihikiIsSmoothlySexy: Thanks! I added you! :)**

**Layelle Uchiha: I hope this wasn't too crammed in for you! D: I think that this chapter was so mind blowing that it seemed crammed to me! I think I might do a last chapter than an epilogue as a special treat to show my appreciation to all of you! :)**

**DemonOfTheBlackMoon, Guest, and Angelic Fluffle: Thanks for the review!**

**SapphireClaw: Bum Bum BUUUUM! XD She's a wonderful witch! :D**

**TwixyReitz and FMAGal219: I really wanted to make Meyu a good witch. Her brother however is just an evil...what Ed said earlier! XD I knew a lot of people would think that she told on him but her Brother was very much aware of her powers...but oh well that evil guy is dead now... thanks for the review you two! :)**

**To Be Concluded in the Next Chapter...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	12. Visible

**The Invisibility of Edward Elric**

**Chapter Twelve – Visible**

"Brother!" Alphonse stood up and raced towards Edward.

He was smiling at him, knowing that this time he wasn't going to be so lucky. The last crackle from the ground was heard before Edward felt wind rush past him once more.

But the rushing air that was around him stopped almost immediately.

When Edward opened up his red eyes he saw that his Auto-mail arm was above his head. And when he looked up he saw that Alphonse hadn't missed this time.

Alphonse had stopped Edward from falling to his death.

Without words, Al pulled him back up onto the broken cliff and moved him away from the edge. The two stared at each other, speechless, until the Colonel and everyone else circled around them.

"Are you alright Fullmetal?" Mustang was the first to speak. Edward nodded and stood to his feet, his Ishbalan body still glowing. When he looked up he also say Meyu looking down at him as well.

"Well done, Edward Elric."

Instead of saying anything, Alphonse reached out and grabbed his brother and pulled him into a tight hug. That was when Edward's body began to change back. His hair lifted and his red eyes closed. His skin turned paler and his normal clothes went back to his usual attire.

"I knew it was you...I just knew...you were still alive..." Alphonse cried.

Edward smiled. "_That guy can't kill me off so easily..." _suddenly the sharp pain he had felt just before he had turned into Edven Malian occurred once more. But it wasn't that strong. His hair was now golden and when he opened his eyes, everyone knew this: The Fullmetal Alchemist had returned.

After everything had settled down Havoc and Armstrong went back to Headquarters to handle more cases. But before they had left, they explained that they couldn't find any records on the Malian family and that when they called everyone had already figured out that Edven Malian wasn't real.

But of course before they left, Armstrong cried out Edward's full name and gave him a bear hug. That almost killed him. Havoc on the other hand did a hard hand bump and gave him a simple, "Welcome back Boss." before he left.

As for Winry, she hit him with a wrench, as usual, and scolded him for lying. But in the end they too shared a long hug. She had even told him that she was able to figure out his identity because of his Auto-mail...of course...

Oh and about the _I Love Him _situation...

"I never said anything like that!" Winry's face was red when she told a shy but curious Edward.

"Are you sure? I mean...that's what made me fall and all...I'm pretty sure I heard you say-..."

_**WAM!**_

Sadly, Edward never brought it up again. Because if he did, he would probably get beaten in the head with a wrench again...ouch.

After Hawkeye welcomed him back she escorted Winry back to Headquarters as well just so Edward, Alphonse, and Mustang could talk to Meyu.

"Sezzen did murder our parents; he believed that it was their fault that he wasn't _fully_ special. As for me of course...now that I am alone, I think I'll leave Killicone Forest. It's just too lonely and I believe that my magic may have some use to someone else where."

Ed smiled at her, "You do know Meyu...you break the law of logic. Magicians aren't supposed to exist."

"Foretellers, Edward, Foretellers." She corrected with a small tease in her voice.

"Are there others like you? Besides you and your brother?" Mustang questioned.

Meyu suddenly turned around and began walking away, her body glowing a bright red, "I don't know. That's why I'm moving on. Plus, I don't want the military checking into me more. How about our meeting never happened...okay?" She stopped at the edge of the cliff, then turned back around and faced them.

All three of them smiled and nodded at her.

"So, you say that this gate is all powerful. You humans treat it as a god. But what if there are more creatures powerful than this gate? What if it can break your Equivalent Exchange? Such is the nature of our universe." The light around her body increased.

"Meyu...thank you for saving our lives. You really are special." Alphonse said.

Edward was smiling at her as well. She was living proof that there was something more than Alchemy. "Will we see you again Meyu?" he asked.

By the time Ed asked this, she was already gone and the bright light was vanishing in the sky.

"Maybe...maybe not. We will never know...because our futures can be changed."

And with those last words, Meyu the Foreteller was gone.

_**~ Central Command: Mustang's Office ~**_

"So, when did you notice?" Edward was sitting on the couch in front of Mustang's desk waiting for his next mission. Mustang was preparing paper work and having a conversation with the boy as well.

"Oh, almost immediately. The way you talked and you were acting nervous. And you were really short..."

"You know...:" Edward felt his blood boil "I've really missed calling you a bastard..."

Mustang rolled his eyes, "So, you know the situation? A bunch of burglars stealing in Zillah...another unheard of town...of course."

Ed sighed and rose off the couch, "Yeah yeah..I hear ya."

"Oh Ed before you go! I should tell you something." Roy stood up from his desk and walked over to the surprised Edward.

"Never leave your brother. Actually, never leave or do anything reckless period. We all need you here with us. You can always count on us to always be here for you. So no hiding behind a fake persona."

Edward smiled and nodded, "What are you Mustang? My dad?" he laughed.

"Hey I'm serious! Oh and one more thing..." Mustang reached into his pocket and threw something at Fullmetal.

He caught it and looked down. It was his pocket watch.

"Welcome back Fullmetal."

With a smile and a small wave goodbye Edward left Mustang's office to join his Brother on another mission.

The Invisibility of Edward Elric was over. Or was it?

* * *

**And thus I leave the sequel part to Kirisuna! I know you take it far~! :D Sorry if I didn't leave it too open for you. Oh and another thing...you guys wanted me to end it with either him not changing back or dying?! O.o I can't do that! DX I just didn't have the heart...s-sorry...**

**Well, I want to thank every single one of you for following my story especially my reviewers and favorite people! You guys motivated me to keep going even when I was going through hard times and a writers block! Thanks guys!**

**If you haven't check out my Broken Hearted Brothers series or the newest one, The Virtual World of an Abandoned School!**

**So I guess I'll see you soon!**

**The End**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


End file.
